wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption
Write a caption for any of the pictures on Write A Caption or use one in your article! Same goes for the pictures in the archive New pictures are added daily (except on weekends) Check the archive for ones you may have missed. =Archives= The last three archives: * Archive #137 * Archive #138 * Archive #139 =Five Blackwater Mercenaries Formally Charged With Manslaughter= * "You have to understand, it was an act of self-defense!! Those arabs scares the bejesus our of me!" --Mutopis 24:16, 10 December 2008 (UTC) =Illinois Governor Rod Blagojevich Is Arrested On Corruption Charges= *Animal Control has finally captured an escaped beaver, it was found to be attached to a jag-off (for the sake of the children and the beaver they decided to cover the jag-off) --Mutopis 24:10, 10 December 2008 (UTC) =Traffic Waits As Chickens Cross Road= * Chicken: *sight* I am not going to hear the end of this, arent I?... --Mutopis 1:53, 11 December 2008 (UTC) =Protesters Hold General Strike In Greek Capital= * You and what army?!--Mutopis 1:53, 11 December 2008 (UTC) =Tons Of Wastepaper Sit In Warehouses= * President's Bush unread documents, many of them are labeled "Urgent: Bin Ladin Determined to Strike in US 2001", "Urgent: America may face financial crisis 2007" "Urgent: Levies in America may not be up to standards 2004" and many more. He promised he will read them as soon as possible. --Mutopis 9:55, 11 December 2008 (UTC) * The legendary Newspaper Cemetery, where unread papers come to die out of shame. --Mutopis 10:16, 11 December 2008 (UTC) =Philanthropist Develops Individual Mobile Shelter For Homeless= * Stockbrokers are wily creatures. This one has been forced to live outside his natural habitat - let's see what he does... CRIKEY! It's Hedge-fund fraud! Atenea del Sol 16:49, 12 December 2008 (UTC) =Snow Falls In New Orleans= * Mother Nature doesnt care about black people --Mutopis 21:20, 12 December 2008 (UTC) =Ice Storm Hits Northeast= * Well at least I'm employed. --Grazon 03:26, 14 December 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Makes Surprise Visit To Baghdad= * "Dont worry Mr. President, in our culture throwing a shoe is a sign of respect... oh, and if you see a person with a cart full of manure that is just the welcoming committee..." --Mutopis 15:40, 14 December 2008 (UTC) * Secret Service will take a bullet for him, but no way in hell they will take a shoe, God knows what did the guy step on it --Mutopis 16:04, 14 December 2008 (UTC) =Letterman Band Leader Paul Shaffer Awarded By Canadians= * Canada welcomes their new Alien overlord --Mutopis 16:04, 14 December 2008 (UTC) =Storm System Moves Over Southern California= This is a file photo. * After prop 8 passed, strange clouds started to creep over California --Mutopis 12:49, 16 December 2008 (UTC) =Protesters March In Russia= *Vladimir Putin promised these young men free waffles, yet for some reason they refused... --Mutopis 24:10, 17 December 2008 (UTC) =Reverend Delivers Eulogy For 1950's Pinup Icon Bettie Page= *Reverend: “What can I say… in those days, she made many young awkward teenagers like me into men. I remember that summer when I saw her plastered in my wall and I thought to myself, “Well I am home alone, I have baby lotion, lots of tissue paper…” --Mutopis 24:05, 17 December 2008 (UTC) =Code Pink Protests Outside White House= =Scientists Test Animals' Sense Of Fairness=